A Stags Fury
by Caimbeul
Summary: The fate of Westeros is in the hands of a Stag. Durran Baratheon first born son of Steffon Baratheon and Cassana Estermont older Brother to Robert, Stannis, and Renly. 'The Gift of Elenei', 'Stormborn' some of the many titles he has received. The Stag that ensnared the Wolf or the Wolf that pounced the Stag no one was quite sure. OC's, Alternate History, Fan-theorys added to find.
1. Durran Baratheon

**Note: Thanks for reading, I do not own A Song of Ice and Fire or Game of Thrones or any material you may recogise. Also just want to let people know some of the ages of people will be different. This is inspired by a few of the Baratheon OC fanfictions, I have drawn a lot from the introduction of The Fury is Mine- ASOIAF.**

* * *

 **262 AC**

A brawny man standing tall at six feet and five inches, his hair as black as night and his eyes a deep blue even the sea would be envious about. Steffon Baratheon is his name and currently he is pacing up and down the lowly lit hall as he listened to the screaming coming from the next room where his wife was giving birth. One of the largest storms he had been gifted to see was raging on, Perhaps one of the largest in history. The storm made him think of the storm kings of old _Durran Godsgrief, The Devout, Bronze-Axe, The Fair, The Fat, Half-blood_ and others even the last one _Argilac the Arrogant_ who ruined his house by being exactly what he is called Arrogant. It led to the Death of House Durrandon and the birth of House Baratheon where Orys took Argilacs daughter as wife Argella Durrandon last of her name, Orys took and adopted the stag banner, honors and words of the Durrandons, _Ours is the Fury._

His musings were cut short at the sound of silence the door opening with one of the midwives stepping out. Her piercing grey eyes seemed to look into his soul if he didn't know any better.

"Mi'lord you have a healthy child ... your wife wishes to see you now." The midwife said in a gentle voice with clear signs of exhaustion.

"Go rest Jena." He said before moving into the room where his new child awaited him.

Nearly missing the nod from the midwife Steffon walked into the room, His wife lay in the bed still looking as beautiful as the day he saw her, sweet dark brown hair her eyes a mix of blue and green making a sweet teal that he loves to lost in. She is a powerful woman one that you should never piss off, He still thanks his father this day that he got betrothed to her, the woman he longed for when he first saw her at Greenstone, the woman he loves Cassana Estermont.

Cassana his wife laid in bed with a bundle in her arms, she looked up and gave him a weary smile clearly exhausted from childbirth.

"A boy Steffon." She almost whispered as she passed over the bundle towards her husband "He will grow up to be strong." Steffon looked at the bundle the child was larger than most, hair as black as the night just like his if not seemingly darker, his eyes closed but one could already assume they are blue. A massive roar made Steffon look up at the storm still raging on, one could only assume what damage the storm had caused, A small gurgle made him look down the child now had his eyes open.

A deep blue that you could get lost in as if you were on the waves themselves, it made him think as he had always wanted to travel the seas or have a navy to control the sea. The eyes entranced him just like his wifes eyes already do, he didn't even notice when old maester Castos entered the room behind him.

"What should we name him love?" Cassana said casting a glance at the maester before looking at Steffon hadn't took his eyes off the babe. "I know you said something about Rober-"

"Durran." He quickly interrupted "Durran Baratheon." Cassana was a little bit shocked as he had said if he was to have a boy it would be named Robert or Stannis this was out of the blue but Durran sounds like a strong name just like the Strong storm outside perhaps the influence of the name was caused by the Storm.

"A strong and Beautiful name" She declared proudly as he passed Durran down to her and she could see now why he hadn't took his eyes of the babe as she saw his eyes for the first time losing herself into his Deep Blue eyes. Another loud thunder clap came and Durran roared back in defiance and grabbing her finger with Baratheon strength making her wince at the power behind the small hands.

"A true Baratheon" Steffon chucked sheepishly as Cassana cast him a sharp glare before chuckling along with him, before looking back down at the babe in her arms.

"Durran is a Stormborn you know." Steffon said suddenly causing Cassana to quickly look up at him again "Tonight has been the biggest storm I've seen my entire life, perhaps one of the biggest in history and Durran has come to us during this storm." he said gazing into her eyes before looking at Durran "He's a gift from the Gods a gift from Elenei, a Stormborn."

"He hasn't cried through the storm like any normal child would, I suppose that is a gift." She said looking at the babe and then Steffon as he just chuckled at the statement that Cassana had just said.

"We Baratheons hardly cry and if we do it means a great pain has been set upon us, from losing a family member we like or losing the love of our life, just like the sea lost Elenei, that is when we show our fury because _Ours is the fury."_ Steffon declared proudly

"Shut up you big brutish oaf." a new voice said catching the attention of the room occupents, Steffon stiffening as he recognised the voice, slowly turning to the figure in the door as Cassana stiffled her giggles.

At the door was a monst- ahem his mother Rhaelle Targaryen she was a goddess in the human form or monster in the terms of Steffon. Her piercing lilac eyes roaming the room her pale skin showing with the storm and the pale silver-gold hair that is always perfectly braided to the left side of her head in front of her shoulder. Steffon watches his mothers eyes roam the room stopping on him making him gulp before they look at the bundle in his wifes arms he waches as her eyes soften before approaching the child, His wife holds out the bundle to his mother who takes it gently.

"Don't listen to my oaf of a child son your a dragon as much as a stag, I'll make sure you are smarter that than him." Rhaelle said chuckling as the child gurgled back in response causing Cassana to once again stiffle the gigles that set upon him.

"Hey! I'm not that bad." wined Steffon looking very much the child he still is causing a few chuckles around the room.

"Worse, you were so much worse, you wouldn't stop crying during the storm you brat." his mother retored "He is already man enough for loud noises and he isn't even a name day old." Causing laughter around the room even his wife stopped trying to hide it.

Steffon just took a seat next to Cassana looking defeated as his mother placed Durran back in Cassana's arms as she closed her eyes and drifted of to sleep the babe still snuggled into her arms, His mother just ruffled his hair like he was a kid as he looked up into the pure smiling face of his mother, he smiled back before drifting to sleep in the chair beside the bed.

Everyone in the room knew that Durran would be destined to do great things, they just didn't know how far he would go, how great he would be, and if they would even get to see him become great they could only hope that they would be around for long enough.

* * *

 **This chapter has been edited.**

 **A few changes from the lore.**


	2. Two more Stags

**Hey everyone hope you enjoy!**

 **Feedback is always appreciated**

* * *

 **263 AC**

Steffon Baratheon came into the room carrying his son. Durran was a one name day old already and he was learning things fast, walking and mumbling to himself he even said his first word in front of his mother and father a month ago and much to his mother's annoyance it was _'Da'_ he had spent quite a bit of time with his father since his mother was already with child. He was also taught to say _'Ma'_ by his father as Cassana demanded that he should know his mother and it was his fault she could not be with him as she was caring for herself and child inside her, they were bickering and taunting each other like children they didn't know someone had entered the room until Durran Shouted _'Rae'_ causing them to look at Rhaelle that had come in, they then demanded to know why he said that where she just stated that he has been saying it for a week before taking Durran out of the room with her. His mother and father were left in a depressed state that day.

This time around it was only a small storm for the birth but still very loud, Steffon couldn't quite deal with another huge storm the one through Durrans birth had caused quite a bit of damage, the stables had been ruined horses running everywhere people had been crushed in the villages nearby when buildings started collapsing causing quite a few gold dragons to be used on repairs.

Looking in the room Steffon spotted the newest stag in Cassana's arms, he chucked when the newest edition roared back at the thunder as it clapped. Steffon placed Durran down on the bed next to Cassana who wrapped Durran into a hug near her.

"What should we name him Steffon." She said as he picked up the newest stag. He looked into the eyes of the babe they were more different from Durrans they were bright blue eyes almost telling that he is going to be a fun child, one to have many laughs with his family.

"This one is going to be Robert." Steffon said as he passed back the babe to a smiling Cassana. They had planned to name there first born Robert, it was a good strong name but something about the storm had made Steffon change the name for the child both parents were proud.

"He certainly looks like a Robert." she joked as she looked at his bright blue eyes.

"Durran look this is your brother Robert." Durran perked his head up from the hug he was giving his mother to look at his brother, Durran smiled as his brother shouted at another thunderclap.

"Durran can you say your brothers name." Steffon said softly to his first born son. "Robert." he reminded Durran

Durran inquisitively looked at his new brother "R-R" he looked at his mother and father who were smiling at him like he had achieved something great but he hadn't had he?

"Robert sweetie can you say Robert." she asked as he attempted again only getting _'R-R'_ again "Rob - Ert."

"R-R Ro-" Durran paused thinking of the name in his head _'Robert'_ "Ro-b" that sounded right "Rob." he looked at his parents he started smiling seeing them beaming at him "Rob... Rob." He said to them again.

"Well done Durran very well done, now should we leave mother to rest?" Steffon asked his son.

Durran looked at his father and then his mother and noticed she looked quite tired he quickly gave her a hug then got his father to pick him up and take him to the child room snuggling into his father passing servants on the way as his father gave him to a maid Durran didn't even notice as his eyes that closed or that his grandmother had entered the room looking at him with such love all he saw was the darkness of the night that took him far away.

* * *

 **264 AC**

Durran was now two name days old and his mother was having another child a new brother for him Durran was always playing with Robert, his brother is a boisterous child constantly giggling and shouting it hurt Durrans ears when Robert would go on a shouting rant. Durran didn't want another Robert, one Robert is quiet enough he thought. So he prayed to who ever was out there to allow a quiet child, a quiet sibling would be nice.

This birth seemed to have gone much better and was noiseless, his mother wasn't screaming that she was going to kill his father the only noise was coming from the small storm raging outside a quiet night at Storms End. Durran found himself mesmerised by the storms looking out onto the raging sea whenever there was one, he also noticed they occured when ever something big seemed to happen with his family His father told him it was Elenei watching over the bloodline, it left him more intrigued.

His father Steffon Baratheon he noticed could be intimidating while also being the caring father and husband, he had just collected him and Robert to see there new sibling. Currently they were walking along the halls Robert was in his fathers arms who was babbling to himself the occational words he could make out were 'Storm' and 'loud' it was making his father smile. His father looked behind and looked at him following close behind walking, Durran could notice pride in his eyes, Durran knew he was a fast learner his grandmother had told him so.

They approached the room a maid was coming out of she smiled as she walked down the halls Steffon went inside the room Durran just behind him.

When inside Steffon went to his wife's side when a thunderclap struck only something worried him the babe hadn't made a sound he quickly looked at the babe and relief passed through him as he saw the babe was alive and well, another male child. The child had dark blue eyes that were a more serious shade of blue a pudgy but thinner face that Robert when he was born.

"He's going to be a quiet child Cassana nothing like Robert." Steffon said to his wife who was giving Durran a motherly hug.

Both parents heard Durran mutter _'Thank the gods'_ the both chuckled before Cassana said "There is nothing wrong with Robert, Durran." They both knew what he was going to say.

"But Rob is loud." Durran said firmly to his parents.

"Robert is your brother apologize to your brother Durran" Cassana reprimanded to Durran who slinked away from his mother.

"Sorry Rob... you're very loud." He said before smiling, Robert shouted the word 'Loud' and Cassana and Steffon merely chuckled at Durran for his cheekiness before looking at the new babe that was back in Cassana's arms.

"I believe we should call this one Stannis it was the other name we were going to use." Cassana said as she looked up at Steffon who switched his gaze from the babe to his wife he smiled at her.

"Yes this is Stannis" He said "Stannis Baratheon" He declared and Robert shouted to the sky as another thunderclap hit.

"Stan" Durran said which made his parents look at him "Stan-nis" _'such a hard name to say'_ He thought while his parents smiled at him.

"Come here and see Stannis, Durran." His mother said, he quickly climbed up onto the bed to see Stannis as he looked he saw really dark blue eyes they seemed to be hollow alone and a quiet storm was raging behind them, when the babe spotted Durran he smiled and gurgled Cassana quietly gasped as Stannis smiled and gurgled at his older brother and Steffon look in shock but composed himself.

"Your going to be the best brother ever Durran, aren't you." A loving voice said coming into the room Durran knew it was his grandmother by the fact his father had stiffened he honestly coulden't understand why his father was scared of his grandmother she was so loving and kind. Looking over he saw the beauty herself perfect her silver-gold hair still perfectly braided always hanging over her left shoulder the piercing yet loving lilac eyes staring at him and glancing to his brothers

"Yes Grandmother, I'll be the best." Durran declared proudly getting alot of satisfaction out of the smile she gave him.

Cassandra and Steffon going into there own little states both mummbling how she even does it making Rhaelle chuckle.

"Because Durran is a Stag that breaths dragons fire, and he will always help his family, wont you." Directing the last part towards Durran who nodded quickly with a smile on his face not noticing his Mother and Father smiling with pride.

"Come now Durran best let your mother rest." Durran just nodded at his father and gave his mother a bear hug as she chuckled at him he then winked at Stannis who gurgled back at him, Durran then turned and clung onto his grandmother before rushing away out of the room back to his own.

Steffon looked at his wife and mother and said "Durran will protect his brothers at all cost you can just see it!" Cassana silently agreed with the nod of her head.

"Durran will protect his family in the future." Rhaelle said, before approaching to see the new Stag.

* * *

 **Chapter edited**


	3. Training & Learning

**Feedback is always appreciated**

* * *

 **266 AC  
**

 ** _Storm's End_**

Durran had finished his lesson with maester and his mother now he was approaching the training field he snuck past the guards and picked up the usual large wooden training sword and headed to a small broken tower from one of the storms _'_ _Elenei sea storm tower'_ a perfect viewpoint to watch the storm rage on the sea, it was built by _'Durran Godsgrief'_ for his wife after he was supposedly protected by his wife Elenei when her parents, a god and goddess tried to kill him and destroy Storms end what he was building he shuddered at the thought of meeting them, would they just see _'Godsgrief'_ or can they tell the difference considering the Baratheons share the Durrandons traits of Black hair and Blue eyes.

Durran had been using this tower to practice swinging his sword away from the prying eyes of his parents especially his mother, who knew mothers could be scary. He swung the training sword with a diagonal slash pushing more and more strength into each swing his mind swelling with images of a battle or a duel between himself and the great knights of Westeros, like Ser Gerold Hightower _'The White Bull'_ a name given to him for his strength and prowess. Ser Barristan Selmy _'Barristan the Bold_ ' in his 10th year, when he donned borrowed armour to appear as a mystery knight in the tourney of Blackhaven, where he was defeated and unmasked by Duncan Targaryen _'the Prince of Dragonflies'_ not to mention his bold use of skill. Even the knights that the stranger had already claimed he would think of, Prince Aemon Targaryen also called _'The Dragonknight'_ a Targaryen knight so skilled it would put people to shame. Thinking about the Targaryens made Durran think about his grandmother Rhaelle Targaryen she was one of his favourite family members always kind and loving towards him she was always telling him he had Dragon blood flowing through his veins along with the blood of the Storm Kings, Durran was in awe thinking of all the possibilities. Durran was curious as to why she favoured him over any of his other siblings.

Durran placed some planks in the ground standing them up as targets, now standing in his vision was three targets he imagined them as The White Bull, Barristan the Bold and The Dragonknight standing in the centre. All three of them standing in white kingsguard armour facing Durran just how he imagined they would all look, moving in to strike he struck the left target that he imagined where Barristan stood immediately it fell to the ground. Turning to the right target where he saw Ser Gerold Hightower looking every inch a warrior he swung the practice sword horizontally the target remained standing tall he swung another strike from the other direction striking the target down with a swift blow. Now remaining was The Dragonknight with what he imagined a scared expression instead the knight looked sombre, Durran shook his head thinking he was imagining things before swinging his sword in a vertical motion to the plank, his hit struck true but his victory mood was cut short when he saw the practice sword the handle was broken.

"Shit" he whispered to himself, he needed to get this fixed before anyone could see the sword.

As he turned to the door of the tower he heard talking coming closer Durran quickly looked around for somewhere to hide and saw a few crates he quickly squeezed in between them pushing himself to the back with his sword.

"This is all thanks to your damn nephews." A familiar voice said, Durran recognised his father Steffon Baratheon as he entered the door followed by Ser Eldon Estermont with his green triple turtle displayed on his armour Uncle Eldon was his favourite Uncle very stern in front of others but much more friendly when you got to know him. He also had a child one year younger than Durran himself called Aemon his cousin that he had yet to meet.

"They're your children as well." Eldon chuckled as he looked around the inside of the tower "Gods it's a mess, must be a bad place for a tower." he looked at the planks laying on the floor "You say it has hit here three times each time one of your children has been born." Steffon nodded looking up at the hole through the roof of the tower.

"The first time it was hit was when Durran was born blasted the whole roof off, we tried to repair it but when Robert was born the tower was struck again same with Stannis." Steffon casting glances around the tower before looking at the planks laying on the floor.

"If your going to keep having children then don't repair it." Came a gruff voice he recognised almost instantly. A tall black haired man came in the same height as his father his hair short a deep blue pair of eyes wit a scar running down his right eye, his eyes always filled with an emotion that looked always to be in pain. A bulky looking body that fit with the mans black steel plate armour the yellow surcoat with a stag proudly displayed on the middle. This was his uncle Argilac Baratheon second son to his grandfather Ormund Baratheon who died at the stepstones in 260 AC and his grandmother Rhaelle Targaryen, His grandmother told him she was young when she had his father and it almost killed her she also knew she was duty bound to give a spare and out came Argilac a year later almost killing her again, Durran was also informed that he had a cousin Orys Baratheon, Argilac's son who he had yet to meet. Durran was thinking if Argilac was here then it meant that his cousin was here too and he could meet him he wondered what his cousin was like.

While Durran was coming out of deep thought Eldon his uncle from his mothers side was also thinking to himself, what was the reason this tower was stuck? could the tower be sitting on something? A tower that gets struck every single time when a Baratheon is born in Storms End in a single place is odd. Eldon was brought out of his musings when he spotted something move behind one of the crates he was about to make a move when he saw black hair and deep blue eyes looking at him in a pleading manner he mentally chucked to himself, _'Of course Durran would be here'_ he thought back to himself he turned to Argilac and saw that he had noticed as well Eldon winked at Argilac and moved out of the door together with Steffon following noticing the slight look they gave him.

Durran slowly came out behind the boxes when they were gone _'That was too close'_ he thought to himself, he looked down at the sword at his hand he needed a replacement or some way to repair it. He quickly looked out of the door he saw his path he needed to move quickly, he saw the guard move off in the distance and started to run.

Almost immediately a hand grabbed him while something went over his mouth, thoughts going through his head ranged from _'My father or uncles no why would they put something over my mouth'_ _'I'm going to die'_ to _'four name days old and dead already your pathetic'_ he was turned around he closed his eyes waiting for the stab of a sword or cut of a dagger when nothing came he opened his eyes and say his Uncles and his Father about to break out into laughter.

"Alright you got me." Durran said as he tried placing the sword behind him, he saw his father's face become serious which unnerved him.

"What have you got behind your back Durran." Steffon asked his son trying to keep a serious facade

"Nothing Father." He quickly replied, a bit too quick hopefully he won't notice.

"Doesn't look like nothing to me boy." Uncle Eldon said shocking Durran as he forgot he was there "Looks like a broken training sword to me!" He said as he snatched it from Durran.

"What are you doing with a broken training sword son." Steffon said lightly.

Durran murmured something they couldn't hear.

"What was that speak up boy!" Steffon said harshly but was beaming with pride on the inside as he knew what it meant.

"I broke the handle of the sword when I swung it at my target in the broken tower." Durran admitted to his Uncle and Father "Look, I'm sorry I broke it I just felt I needed to start training." his voice rising as he spoke.

He looked at his father and his uncle Eldon who were grinning to each other and his uncle Argilac who was chuckling to himself, he didn't understand _'why are they not angry with me I'm not meant to be training and I just broke a sword'_ he was thinking until his line of thought was broke by his Father that laughed loudly bringing the attention of several guards.

"Indeed it is time to start training Durran because you wanted to, From tomorrow you will start training in the yard with the others." Steffon said while Eldon was just grinning at him, Leaving Durran completely bewildered as his father and uncles walked off he could just make out his Uncle Argilac talking about the amount of broken training swords they broke.

* * *

 ** _Later that day - Master Chambers_**

Steffon and Cassana were laying in bed naked as the day they were born looking at each other passing conversations about their day, Steffon told Cassana about Durran and how he would start learning to fight she was a bit worried at first but Steffon told her that he had chosen this and a Baratheon chooses when he wants to start training.

A knock at the door broke their gaze from each other as Steffon got up and opened the door to maester Cressen a new maester the citadel had sent after the death of maester Castos. Cressen gave a note to Steffon before making a hasty exit.

Steffon opened the note and started smiling a rather nice smile "What is it?" Cassana asked her Husband breaking through Steffons thoughts.

"Rickard Stark and his wife Lyarra Stark have had a daughter, Lyanna Stark they named her she has all the Stark features." He said smiling at Cassana. His friend Rickard and him had made a pact during the War of the Ninepenny Kings, also known as the Fifth Blackfyre Rebellion. The pact was if one of them were to have a daughter they would marry into each other a Baratheon, Stark union.

"You still want to go through with this Union? and with Durran to Lyanna? Tywin and Joanna just had a pair of twins half a moon ago Jaime and Cersei Lannister would a Lannister marriage not be more beneficial" Cassana asked she wasn't worried about the unions themselves, just unsure if it was right Durran, he wouldn't get to choose his wife, just like herself and Steffon didn't get the choice.

"I want to honour the deal we made to each other at the stepstones and I think it would be an insult to marry her to the second born or third instead of the Heir, wouldn't you?" Cassana just nodded "Tywin and Joanna although they are my friends they are both ambitious people and they don't gain anything from a marriage with us, Joanna struck up a friendship with the Princess of Dorne Dorea Martell when they both were companions and friends of _'Princess'_ now Queen Rhaella Targaryen." He explained.

"I know Tywin would want to marry his daughter to Prince Rhaegar getting Lannister blood connected to the throne with him being hand and a friend of Aerys it is looking likely, if we had a daughter I'm sure Aerys would have picked her as Rhaegars bride since he seems to be wanting a pure marriage even though he was against his own, and a Daughter isn't looking likely to miscarriages already." He said sadly remembering the beautiful face of Rhaella wondering what pain she would be it at loosing two children. "At this current time Tullys, Starks, Tyrells and Lannisters don't have much if any connections with Targaryen royal blood, and soon things will change with the Starks hopefully gaining it through us and Durran." he sighed knowing that it was only because Durran wouldn't have a choice. But it would be a good marriage he convinced himself Baratheon and Stark a strong marriage two Lord Paramount's a good alliance with honourable people. He also found it sad that the Stark had never been gifted what they wanted as set by the pact of _'Ice and Fire'_ they never received a Targaryen bride.

Steffon came out of his thoughts and closer to his wife gently grabbing her chin pulling her closer to him his lips brushing against hers bringing her into a passion filled kiss.

"Enough talking about that for now we have a few years to decide yet." he said against her ear "Shall we continue were we left off." She nodded eagerly and pulled him back into the kiss.

* * *

 ** _A few days later - Storm's End_**

In a large chamber with stags and dragon banners upon the wall Rhaelle Targaryen sat drinking her wine looking at her grandson Durran Baratheon as he was making his move on the strategy board, his black as night hair his deep blue eyes concentrating looking for strategies on the board while reading through a book, the sight was becoming more and more common as they spent more time with each other.

She loved watching her grandson think he looked so much like her brother when he did, King Jaehaerys Targaryen the Second died a week before he was born she was heartbroken although she would never love him the way her sister Shaera Targaryen did she had the best brotherly love connection out of all of them. Then came the birth of her grandson a week later strong and healthy and big clearly inheriting his family's looks and strength but his eyes is what caught her attention, his eyes were observant and smart looking just like her brother she latched on when she saw them and he allowed her to do so doting on him more that she would her sons.

Truthfully she never cared for any of the Baratheons before her sons and grandsons, Even if they shared the same blood by Aegon's bastard brother. She lost her right to marriage when she was born it was fate that she was practically forced into the marriage with the Baratheons, all her siblings got out of there betrothals but she had to keep the peace it was her Duty lucky for her she got a good husband Ormund Baratheon was Handsome long black hair that just went past his shoulders a strong jawline a perfectly framed nose eyes and forehead his mouth with big kissable lips, and he was caring.

Although She wouldn't have been in this situation if her older brother Duncan was smarter and didn't offend Lord Baratheon and his daughter Elayna Baratheon a beautiful woman when slighting them it caused a rebellion, when eloping with Jenny Of Oldstones a peasant woman. Jenny of Oldstones was a witch there was no denying it she kept the visage and pretty face to hide her true form she kept a companion called the wood witch claiming that she came from the long-vanished kings of the First Men she bewitched pretty much everyone at court even her brother Jaehaerys making him betroth his son and daughter together Prince Aerys and Princess Rhaelle now King and Queen her nephew and niece. Not even letting Aerys get out of the marrige with his sister when they were in love with others because it was important for some prophecy that they wed each other.

 _'The prince that was promised'_ Rhaelle could spit on the prophecy it was so vague _'Born amidst salt and smoke, beneath a bleeding star.'_ Was the original, Prince Rhaegar Targaryen was a candidate he was born among the Tragedy at Summerhall where the which was said to of died now haunting a few locations around from where she came, her Grandson was another actually all her grandsons were the storm and the sea the storm hitting 'Elenei's tower' setting it on fire through the rain making it smoky.

The smaller details were even vaguer some mention about the person requiring dragons blood inside them, If that means the dragon lords of old then practically everyone that was Valyrian made the cut, If it meant Targaryen then it just meant any house that Targaryen married into including Baratheon, Martell, Arryn, Velaryon and many others. Dragons blood completes the Pact of Ice and Fire she knew this meant marrige to the Starks by Targaryen blood, Rhaelle knew this pact was still in effect meaning neither house had cancelled it, Her son Steffon didn't know but he was effectively completing part of the pact with his betrothal he was setting up to the new-born Lyanna Stark that he told her about, Her son practically gave her all the information she ever wanted or needed he craved her attention even though he was terrified of her, she softly chuckled to herself gaining the attention of her grandson before he looked back at his book moving pieces on the board.

Thinking once more on Durran she remembered him meeting with his cousin Orys the other day, another grandson from her son Argilac. Thinking of Argilac saddened her, he had the worst luck over the years, as it seemed like the world was out to spite him. When Durran met with his cousin she watched as he analysed his cousin the boy was a little like Robert loud, but if Argilac was going to be raising him she could see him turning dutiful person to the family and it seemed like Durran saw it too, all Durran said to her after meeting him was _"He's quite loud."_ sometimes she loved a Baratheons blunt statements especially when they were factual.

"Grandmother," Durrans voice called her attention "Did the Houses like Stark, Baratheon and Lannister have control of the animals on there sigils." Durran asked his curiosity coming off in waves. She thought back on her history she had heard about Lannisters keeping lions in Castely Rock and Starks with direwolves way back during the Age of Heroes but after the Andal invasion everything but the Lannister lions kept locked up in Casterly Rock seemed to be factual. She definitely didn't know about any taming of stags among the Baratheon and Durrandon bloodline only the hunting tradition they did, but who is to say they didn't the Valyrians tamed the dragons who is to say that the Line of Lannister or Casterly didn't control lions same with the Starks taming Direwolves they were in reality only cats and dogs much different to taming a fire breathing dragon.

"I'm haven't heard of taming Stags along the Baratheon and Durrandon bloodline." Watching as his face fell slightly "But I believe the Starks use to tame Direwolves during the Age of Heroes and I know the Lannisters still keep Lions locked up under Casterly Rock." she said before showing a small smile as his eyes lit up.

"I would like to see them all one time A Lion, A Stag, A Direwolf even a dragon," his excitement going duller "Even if its only the Bones left behind." He said in a near whisper it almost broke her heart knowing seeing them living was an impossible task even she was sad she would never get to see a Dragon her family symbol only the bones that remained in Kings Landing and Dragonstone.

Watching his face was like when she was young and anyone mentioned a Dragon near her siblings parents aunts and uncles even just looking at the dragon eggs that didn't have life in them was sad, all the Targaryens hated it that they would never see the dragons again. Her family were losing Control of the Seven Kingdoms and she knew it, no more fear to stop rebellions with a dragon threat, just look at the amount of Blackfyre rebellions they had.

It was only a matter of when and who they piss off that the Targaryens will loose the claim on the Iron Throne she could only hope they didn't piss anyone off for another hundred years.

* * *

 **268 AC**

 ** _Training Yard - Storm's End_**

Two years later, Durran now six name days old had grown not just physically but mentally, learning about battle tactics and rulership something normal noble children don't want to do until it is too late although every day since he was caught Durran has been practicing his fighting skills in the yard usually with his brothers Robert and Stannis watching or joining in. During the evenings Durran would spend his time looking into books and strategies with his wise grandmother as help, if he wasn't doing that then he was exploring Storm's End the huge central tower the outer towers Elenei's sea storm tower (or just Elenei's Tower) was a place you could often find Durran something always seemed to call him to it, the guards never seemed to watch it as they said it was cursed or blessed, any spies that ever used it were often found dead around it from either a loose stone just enough to kill or from slipping off the tower, Durran had unfortunately spotted a dead body of a spy that used or misused the tower.

Currently Durran was with his brothers, cousins and friends that were currently warding at Storms End in the training yard. Robert had been using a heavy training sword often using the blunt side of weapon to deal _'more hurt'_ as he called he gotten into the training yard a year ago when he found out Durran had been training shouting that he would defeat his older brother which ended in a bruised Robert and a scared Durran running from his enraged mother.

Stannis his quiet brother was using a short sword but said in the future he would like to use a bastard sword because it could be used effectively with or without a shield, he had only just begun his training recently. Stannis was always quiet but if you caught him watching Durran you could see the child like awe and worship on his face usually with a small smile, Stannis liked Durran more than Robert because he was smart, kind and he understood and respected Stannis unlike Robert who was loud and brash.

Durran himself was unsure which style he wanted to follow, duel wield, a large greatsword, a double-bladed axe or a mace. He always picked the heaviest and longest weapons he could get his hands on when he went down to train constantly increasing his strength and speed with them.

In the training yard were a couple of Durrans friends, Aemon Estermont his cousin he met a year back, he is quite like his father Eldon stern but friendly and very loyal. He has brown hair and pale green eyes that he uses to watch every move 'constant vigilance' his words might as well be.

Donnel Swann and Balon Swann twins in appearance both wide shouldered boys, their voices seem to be identical as they are, both loyal to the core. Personality wise Donnel is more laid back brother while Balon has a constant work ethic. In the training yard Donnel uses a wooden mace accompanied with a shield while Balon uses the same he has said he would like to use a Morningstar both brothers a great archers but Balon is much better.

Finally his cousin Orys Baratheon, he has become Durrans best friend, Black hair and lively blue eyes that constantly are looking for something mischievous to do. Quite handsome 'but not as good looking as me' Durran thought keeping a chuckle as he parried the blade Stannis had sent at him. Despite his initial wariness of Orys, Durran could happily say he found Orys out behind his friendly and jokester personality that Robert likes is a smart boy who has a hidden sadness which Durran had found out had to do with Orys mother dying in childbirth. He can sense there is more to it than just the death but he doesn't want to push his best friend.

Durran had looked into the religions of the world he was born into, he never felt anything towards the Faith of the Seven. The small sept in Storm's End that he visited felt blank like there was nothing at least with six of them looking at the statue of the cloaked stranger gave him a bad chill, Moving onto the Old Gods Storm's End still had a small godswood despite Maldon IV Durrandons conversion to the Faith of the Seven by his Andal wife, seems he wasn't stupid like the other lords cutting out the weirwood trees. The godswood was strange it had a peaceful state, the sound seemed to disappear as you entered. Durran had felt the source of the peaceful energy came from the main central weirwood, the weirwood tree itself had an angry expression carved into it, It was another thing that gave Durran the chills. It was enough to make him think that maybe the old gods were real or that there was a true to the religion.

Reading up on Elenei was interersing hearing that her parents were gods, her father God of the Sea but having no connection to the drowned god and her mother the Goddess of the Wind. Questions entered Durrans head, maybe they were real or sill are? Do they regret attacking their daughters love? Do they still resent and hate the Durrandon/Baratheon bloodline, Or are they protecting them secretly? Elenei's tower was where most of the wind and water from the sea seemed to hit like they were trying to reach out to the only connection left to their daughter it was also a reason why Durran kept visiting the tower like they were trying to communicate, Unlike others he never seemed to lose his footing going up and wandering around the tower.

Durran had been getting bored lately his adventurous side had been coming out and his grandmother had promised he would get to go and see the different places, He wanted to visit Kingslanding, Dragonstone Highgarden, Sunspear the water gardens and the other capitals of each region he knew it would be politicaly good for his family. His grandmother Rhaelle Targaryen had given him a gift _'The Dance of the Dragons, A True Telling'_ by Grand Maester Munkun the original copy it was one she was gifted from her brother King Jaehaerys II, Durran had noticed everytime he was mentioned his grandmothers eyes displayed various emotions pain, anger and one he coulden't quite tell what it was but that she showed it whenever she looked at himself.

Durran knew he had somehow made a connection with his grandmother when he was born, she spent the most time with him out of everybody. It made him want to progress and make her proud, so he trained as hard as he could and he read as many books to make himself smart spending his time with his wise grandmother asking only what he needed to know he would make her proud by making his mark on this world.

* * *

 **Edited**

 **Check out the poll on my profile to choose Durran's pairing.**


	4. Update

**Hey everyone sorry to keep you waiting currently I am changing the story a little bit so be on the look out for the changes.** _  
_

 **Thank you for waited new chapters will be coming soon**


End file.
